I'm not afraid
by Maeva Malfoy Morgenstern
Summary: Tenían toda una vida por delante; pero cuando el sentimiento es mutuo...el uso de palabras se torna insignificante...y solo bastará una silenciosa mirada para decir todo aquello que sus corazones necesitan.


_#UsserMode: .-. lo siento, la inspiración vino a mí a las 3 AM luego de dos días con descompostura de estómago xDDD & no pude evitar venir a escribir. _

_Si se preguntan el origen de la inspiración es la canción_**_We''ll be together ~ Ashley Tisdale_**___—no me pregunten el motivo por el cual me recosté a oír su música porque realmente lo desconozco— una canción muy...Rosius, según mi humilde opinión :3 xD_

_Bueno, menos palabrerío & más escritura. Ya saben cómo funciona esto...yo escribo, ustedes critican —& si tiran tomates u otras verduras, por favor, pediré buena puntería e.e' xD— sino dejaré de publicar (?) ok,no._

_Un saludo grande & espero, les guste ^^ _

_Disclaimer: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro. _

_**I'm not afraid ~ Oneshot. **_

- No tengas miedo - susurró una castaña a su lado, envuelta delicada, pero firmemente, en su brazo derecho. Su rubio acompañante, apenas sonrió con aquella ladeada sonrisa tan característica suya;

- No tengo miedo... te tengo a tí.

Draco Malfoy tamborileaba con sus pálidos dedos sobre la pulcra superficie de una mesa de roble. La impaciencia le estaba dominando, sumado a sus temores y la incertidumbre sobre el desconocido destino que este guardaba a su hijo, una vez que este atravesara aquellas puertas dobles. Debía admitir que aquella idea continuaba siendo de su total desagrado, más aliviaba su consciencia, pasándole factura sobre su antigua ideología familiar. ¿Qué mejor manera de limpiar el apellido? pensaba, sintiendo un inestable alivio momentáneo.

Su esposa lo observó con curiosidad y réplica reflejada en sus celestes ojos: aquel sosiego mar, transparente y cálido, donde solía sumergirse en búsqueda de una paz que no tenía desde hacía cuatro años, cuando su hijo, _su_ único hijo, le anunció que estaba enamorado de...ella. La castaña, advirtiendo el gesto desesperado de su esposo, posó una mano sobre la suya, calmando así el tamborileo...protegiendo al platinado rubio con un indiscutido gesto de silencioso cariño, que hicieron al adulto suspirar y acallar su mente tras un imponente ''cállate''.

- ¿Entonces...qué es lo que te preocupa? - inquirió Rose aun tomada por su brazo, mientras giraba sobre sus talones para colocarse delante de su pareja y observarlo a los ojos.

- Sé que somos jóvenes, amor..pero sé identificar un sentimiento cuando realmente...

- ¿Lo sientes? - intentó completar la castaña, pero el rubio negó suavemente con la cabeza, apartándole un rebelde mechón de cabello de su blanco semblante

- Te inunda hasta dominar todos tus sentidos - finalizó este, robándole una tímida sonrisa a la castaña.

- Todo saldrá bien... - apenas había sido un susurro, pero la voz de Astoria Malfoy llegó hasta los oídos de Draco extirpándolo de sus pensamientos. Este, corrió su grisácea mirada hacia su esposa, quien parecía en realidad tan inquieta como él.

- No es Scorpius quien me preocupa - respondió el platinado, echándose con elegancia hacia atrás. Apenas su espalda rozó el respaldo de la silla, Astoria prosiguió.

- ¿Entonces qué te mantiene tan preocupado, Draco?

- Tú...

- Mi niño tenía que crecer en algún momento ¿no? -replicó ella, encogiéndose verosímilmente de hombros. El rubio, volvió a engar con la cabeza.

- Todo lo que diré...es que sigo recordando aquella noche en la fiesta de mi madre, cuando nos conocimos a los trece años

Esta vez fue Astoria quien se sonrojó.

- ¿Salimos ya? - preguntó, con voz algo tomada, Rose. Su mundo, o al menos el que conocía antes de la llegada de la castaña, se balanceó peligrosamente; más el rubio asintió con la cabeza, valiéndose de un coraje de digno reconocimiento por parte del Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts quien había estado a punto de enviarlo a Gryffindor, pero accedió a cumplir el deseo del Malfoy dándole un motivo más a su padre, para enorgullecerse de él; un secreto que, en lo posible, se llevaría a la tumba. Sonrió con cierta tétrica mezcla de malicia y diversión en sus finos labios, pero finalmente tomó a su pareja recostada entre sus brazos y así, separó por fin ambas enormes puertas de roble, dejándose ensordecer con un jovial griterio proveniente del patio delantero de un extraño e inclinado edificio...

- Allí vienen... - declaró Astoria, irguiéndose repentinamente, algo que hizo reír a su esposo. Observó por escasos segundos el armonioso color rubí de sus pálidas mejillas, antes de levantarse él también y encaminarse juntos hacia la primera fila del extraño embudo pelirrojo que se hallaba estancado en la entrada de una blanca carpa colocada el día anterior.

Su grisácea mirada se cruzó con un par de celestes ojos que le devolvieron una gélida mirada, seguramente similar a la que el propio Draco había endurecido. Notó, con cierta maliciosa diversión, cómo las orejas de un adulto pelirrojo cambiaban rápidamente de color y no pudo reprimir una burlona sonrisa que provocó, a su vez, una fulminante mirada castaña. Sí, definitivamente su relación con el Trío de Oro no iba a modificarse a esta altura...¿pero a quién le importaba?. Porque, vamos ¿a quién más podría enfurecer Draco Malfoy tras el desenlace de la Segunda Guerra de Hogwarts?. Y, por más que no lo admita, estaba seguro que Ronald Weasley pensaba lo mismo que él.

- Están todos... - murmuró una nerviosa Rose entre sus brazos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Scorpius rió divertido ante aquella declaración y, antes que ella pudiera reprocharle, respondió

- Ya no temo por mi vida como cuando quería acercarme a ti frente a algún familiar tuyo, Rose. Ahora temo porque me des de cenar arroz todos los días a partir de hoy... - la castaña enarcó una ceja con creciente cambio de humor, y se echó a reír, calmando un poco sus nervios.

- Creo que la abuela Molly estará contenta de darte de comer...según ella, te faltan algunos kilos

- Ah, lo sabía. Ya sé dónde ir a comer cuando no quieras cocinarme - bromeó el rubio, ganándose esta vez un suave golpe en el brazo.

- ¡Ahí llegan! -gritó una emocionada Lily Luna Potter; sus hermanos rodaron los ojos, ajenos al sentimiento que colmaba la blanca carpa del patio.

- ¿Cuánto crees que durarán? - inquirió James Sirius Potter, observando a la feliz pareja que avanzaba riéndose.

- No lo sé, pero si llegan a tener hijos...que no me los den a mí para cuidarlos... - comenzó su hermno Albus Severus, interrumpido por su tío.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Nietos? - replicó Ronald Weasley poniéndose colorado bajo la divertida carcajada de su mujer - ¿falta para los nietos...cierto Hermione?

- Sí, Ronald...descuida: aún no deberás encargar las pociones alisadoras - bromeó Harry Potter, provocando una risotada general, partiendo desde su radiante esposa, Ginevra Weasley. Draco rodó los ojos.

- Tampoco tú, Draco - le susurró Astoria al rubio platinado, quien enarcó una ceja ante la ahogada carcajada de su esposa.

- Ya llegamos...¿lista? - preguntó el rubio, deteniéndose frente a la entrada de la carpa. Su pareja le sonrió con profana alegría, tomándole con ambas manos su pálido y anguloso rostro para besarlo y así, responder silenciosa pero definitivamente a su pregunta. - Vamos entonces.

- ¡FELICIDADES! - el coro de voces aturdió momentáneamente a los jóvenes, impidiéndoles correrse cuando una multitud de pelirrojos se abalanzó sobre ellos para saludarlos. Rosebud Weasley descendió por fin de los musculosos brazos de su reciente esposo, acomodándose un poco un largo, liso pero hermoso vestido blanco de novia, antes de dedicarse a abrazar a cada uno de sus primos, quienes la envolvían en una cálido y en algunos casos extraño, apoyo con el cual, no había contado antes. A la mente de la castaña llegó el escandoloso momento en el que Scorpius y ella habían decido por fin, contraer casamiento, tras largos años de oculto noviazgo: el fingido desmayo de su padre, la carrera que su madre, Hermione Weasley, había hecho para detener un presunto duelo a muerte entre Draco Malfoy y él y la posterior discusión le hicieron soltar una risita que llamó la atención de Scorpius. Este, le observó con curiosidad unos segundos mientras saludaba respetuosamente a Harry Potter, contagiándose luego de ella...gesto el cual, la multitud de magos allí presente, tomó como parte de una impulsiva alegría que, de por sí sola, ambos jóvenes destellaban.

Y era que ninguno de los dos esposos necesitaba decirse lo que pasaba por sus mentes: desde hacía nueve años habían descubierto que ambos poseían una empatía única, que evitaba decir en voz alta los temores de Scorpius Malfoy, los pensamientos de Rosebud Weasley, los sentimientos encontrados por cada uno, la verdad...la descarada mentira, malestares, celos... todo, se reflejaba en una impoluta lectura de los semblantes de ambos, ahorrándoles miles de palabras con una simple mirada.

Igual que ocurría, desde hacía más de veinte años, entre Draco y Astoria Malfoy. Una silenciosa habilidad que le permitió al rubio platinado, saber con completa certeza que su esposa también recordaba aquella velada en la mansión Malfoy y que, como él, seguía sintiendo lo mismo que aquella noche a pesar del evidente paso del tiempo.


End file.
